Lucifer
Rank: '''Greater Deity '''Symbol: '''Inverted Pentagram '''Plane: '''The Nine Hells '''Alignment: '''Lawful Evil '''Portfolio: '''Sin, Devils, Hell, Torture '''Worshipers: Devil Cultists Cleric Alignments: '''Lawful Evil, Neutral Evil, Lawful Neutral '''Domains: '''Diabolic, Evil, Law '''Favored Weapon: '''Trident '''General Information: The greater deity Lucifer was once the greatest Seraphim servant of the Unnamed Overdeity. At that time, he was known as the Angel of Light. When the Abyss appeared in the ordered cosmos, Lucifer rallied the angels to do battle with them but there seemed to be no end to the tide of demons. They could, at most, continue to drive them back but never destroy them entirely. Thus, Lucifer proposed enslaving mortals and forcing them to fight until the demons were destroyed. The overdeity was against this as he knew most mortals would be destroyed. However, Lucifer managed to rally several other angels to his cause and then challenged the overdeity for his throne, starting a civil war in heaven. Lucifer was eventually defeated and he and his servants were cast out into Hell where they became devils. Lucifer then dedicated himself to tempting mortals with sin to prove how corrupt they were and cause them to fall to him. Once in his clutches, Lucifer tortures mortal souls into submission to become his followers. Lucifer has continued to battle the Abyss on the front lines to this day. While other lawful deities might not agree with his methods, they recognize that should he be defeated the multiverse would again be in peril from demonic invasion. Dogma: Lucifer believes mortals are too flawed to have free will and seeks to tempt them to commit evil acts to prove their true natures. He then punishes them in hell and recreates them as devils once they accept him as their absolute ruler. He still operates under the belief that he is acting in the name of the greater good. He simply believes that the overdeity and his angels won't go far enough to defeat the demons which threaten the very stability of the cosmos. Lucifer believes that were he to become powerful enough to overthrow the overdeity he could create a "utopia" where people are forced to live as he decides. Clergy and Temples: Temples to Lucifer are usually well-hidden in places one would least expect, such as a secret passage within the church of a good aligned deity. Once inside, they are often decorated in black and lit by bright flames to symbolize Hell. Lucifer's clergy are a secret society called the Dark Cardinals who meet in secret, led by a Black Pope, and have many hidden codes to identify one another. The Dark Cardinals work to further the "greater good" of Lucifer's agenda, trying to secure a favorable place in Hell while at the same time keeping their appearances and reputations in normal society intact. On one hand, the Dark Cardinals wish to protect order in society and will actively seek out threats such as demon cultists to destroy them. On the other, they sow the seeds of moral corruption in society and then capture those who indulge in such acts to sacrifice them to Lucifer. Lucifer handsomely rewards his faithful servants with many different favors and boons. Lucifer in the story: Lucifer's cult had gained influence in the village of Brockenburg and they summoned him in a ritual atop their Bald Mountain. Rikka attempted to win Lucifer's favor by stealing the shard of divinity the party carried - ultimately leading to his betrayal of the group and his death and torment in Hell. Lucifer's servant, Marion, who carried his child, accompanied the party for a time - but they eventually parted ways. Lucifer attempted to approach the fledgling deities as they entered the Garden of Eden, but his temptations were refused. The staff used by the Nightmare King and others was originally the staff he clung to as a serpent in the Garden which had become an artifact, tainted by his powers, which granted wishes but always twisted them to evil ends.